starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Personal cloaking device
Personal cloaking devices are psionically powered pieces of terran technology that enable ghosts and spectres to cloak. Activated by effort of will,Ghost. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2009-02-08 they are built into hostile environment suits.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Overview In use by 2489,McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1-4165-5083-9. the personal cloaking device is based on the stealth technology used by Wraith fighters To function it must be used in conjunction with the hostile environment suit rather than something more basic,Rosenberg, Aaron (June 1, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. as it relies on the circuitry of the hostile environment suit to go into "stealth mode."DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7134-2. It works in conjunction with the suit, which contains synthetic cells on its outermost layer that refract light.2014-12-18, Ghost Science. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-12-20 However, installment is not mandatory and are available only by request. The Terran Dominion does not grant its ghost agents such devices until they have completed their graduation mission. In 2501 a Dominion training team was issued with the devices, but they were intended to be controlled by their preceptor and not the trainees themselves.Gerrold, David (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 3 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, March 8, 2011. ISBN 978-1427-81614-6. Upon activation of the device, a ghost is rendered almost completely invisible. A faint ripple through the air is faintly observable by the naked eye as a ghost moves if one is looking hard enough and knows what to look for, but suffice to say, few targets know what to look for until it's too late.Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04148-7. In addition to functional advantages, the ability to cloak has given the ghosts a psychological edge over their enemies, specifically a reputation of fear.Golden, Christie (May 22, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7125-3. Shimmering with visible energy upon deactivation,STARCRAFT 2 'Kerrigan Storyboards' Feature HD (BlizzCon 08) YouTube. Accessed on 2009-02-08 a moebius reactor can increase the full amount of stored energy for the device. In addition, the Kimeran Pirates developed an even longer lasting reactor.2000-10-27. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Deception (in English). Map Archives: Deception. The personal cloaking device also gives the ghost a psychological 'fear effect' over their enemies, cultivated (and perhaps exaggerated) by the Dominion amongst its citizens.Golden, Christie (May 22, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7125-3. However, the advantages of the personal cloaking device can be rendered null by specialized sensory equipment (or specialized strains such as the overlord in the case of the zerg). In addition, its effectiveness is reduced if viscous substances such as fire suppressant adhere to the hostile environment suit. However, while a human form is made visible as a result, the ghost itself is still invisible for all intents and purposes.Neilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-1898-0 (eBook). References Category: Terran Technology Category:Terran security